Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps
by LuMar014
Summary: Actor AU. Bunnymund and Tooth can't be in the same room without fighting, can the theatre troupe do something to get them together?


Anon: "Hi! I don't know if you're still doing the asks but... if you are can we please get Actor AU with Sweet Tooth? w"

Oh dear Anon, you should have no enabled me to do this story. The moment I saw this, my love for Shakespeare took the wheel and it wasn't even an option anymore. IT WAS A DUTY!

I love Much Ado About Nothing and Beatrice and Benedict give me life with how sassy and adorable they are.

This took so long, bu I really wanted to do this right and guarantee tha Willy Shakes' ghost won't rise from the grave to haunt me for ding his work the disservice of posting shitty fanficion.

I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so let me know what you think.

Based in Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_, obviously. Those who have read the play, I dare you to find the references and dialogues (not that hard, they are littered all over the fic, tbh)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, also...sorry if you find any typos. I'm tired as hell xD

* * *

"Do you really think this is gonna work, babe?", a rather skeptic Jack looked with uncertainty as his girlfriend explained her plan to the other members of the crew she had gathered.

"Of course it is!" She waved a hand to dismiss her boyfriend's doubts. "If it worked for good ol' Willy Shakes, it'll work for us".

"But how do we go about it?", inquired North, who also wasn't entirely sure about the effectiveness of the plan. "They can hardly be in same room without fighting."

Emily's elegant eyebrow arched. "Have you guys not been paying attention? It's easy. We whisper sweet nothing into their ears and let things run its course."

"Isn't it a little bit mean?" The white haired boy insisted, fearing for his physical well being at the chance of getting caught – but the sentiment was still true. "We're trying to manipulate our friends."

"Oh so you want to hear them having a go at each other like we did last week?"

Jack shuddered at the memory of last Monday's lunch, where Bunny and Tooth hadn't even let social convention stop them from their mutual banter and bickering. Both he and Emily had turned crimson as they felt everyone's eyes on their table. It had never escalated to physical altercation (luckily, Bunny and Tooth were completely content with just biting each other's head off), but it had been awkward and uncomfortable none the less.

Honestly, he was having a hard time imagining Bunnymund swooning about like an idiot after a girl. Edward Aster _-I'm right, you're wrong, shut up-_ Bunnymund didn't fall in love. Jack sometimes doubted that he even _knew_ how to do so.

"Emily's right.", acknowledged Baby Tooth. If Tooth's very own sister was down with the plan, then who could argue against it? "It's getting old fast."

With a sigh, Jack asked: "What do I have to do?"

"You and North will take care of Bunny since he has to adjust your costumes. Probably do it before the fitting. Jamie will make sure that he's there listening." "Meanwhile, Baby and I will handle Toothiana. She always has lunch by her office and she never closes the door, so her eavesdropping on us should be easy."

"Me and yetis will make sure that no one else walk that hallway."

Emily quickly pulled out her phone and typed madly at it for a couple of seconds.

A moment later, the members of their little gathering were receiving a new notification on their respective whatsapp accounts.

North laughed while looking at the name of their new group.

"Really?" Jack groaned, but a smile was already spreading on his face. "Couldn't have you chosen a cheesier name?"

* * *

"Oh look who decided to show up!" The stage manager asked as the head of the wardrobe and costume department crossed through the stage doors. "Glad to know you're not dead"

Emily Jane sighed. "Here we go"

"Didn't know you were so worried about me" The man pointed at the used cups that were starting to pile up around the stage manager. "And considering you're on your fifth cup of coffee, you're closer to kicking the bucket than I am, sheila."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Toothiana added curtly, but everyone could hear the fire and bite in her tone. "Now would you kindly help our dear Feste with his doublet and stop talking? Nobody has time for your nonsense."

"As you wish, your highness", delighting into Toothiana's reddening face, he made a mock courtesy that elicited some muffled laughter from a couple of members of the troupe and sauntered off to help William with his clothes.

"Always an utter jerk" Toothiana muttered while rolling her eyes. "As if I didn't know you enough to see such a poor come back coming a mile away."

Emily's phone vibrated in her pocket. She knew it belonged to Jack even before she saw the message in her screen.

'_We have to do this soon, or else they'll drive us all mad'_

The girl only smiled and sent off a quick answer before Toothiana would notice her texting and scold her. Phones were not allowed during rehearsals but, well…it was for a good cause.

'_#TeamLoveGods is a go, then.'_

'_Ugh, seriously? Next time we're trying to get our friends together, I'm choosing the name.'_

* * *

Bunnymund's head spun.

It couldn't be true…

It simply couldn't.

Toothiana…loved…_him_?

He listened to each and every word in utter disbelief and was having a hard time completely processing all the information.

She wasn't in love with him. They hated each other…right?

Tooth was neither the swooning type nor a woman likely to waste herself away in sighs. And whenever they interact, she made sure that her remarks were as sharp as blades.

But they had a point, though.

She was looking worse for wear. She had been losing weight to the point of her clothes hanging from her frame, and the circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever. Aster thought it was the stress of her profession but the company had been in far more stressful situations and she had always seemed to be on top of everything.

And he noticed she had started staying after-hours to do work that did not exactly involve her area of expertise.

Could love truly be taxing her mind and body so much?

Could she be grabbing all this extra work, in order to tire herself out?

North and Jack's conversation had continued.

"_I mean…if I had never met Emily, I wish Tooth had chosen me."_ The young man had declared._ "She's really smart, talented, and kind to everyone."_

A bitter jolt settled in his stomach at the idea of Toothiana ever falling for someone like Jack. Surely she had better taste and was too clever for someone as flighty as Jack Frost.

The two men had finished their conversation with an onslaught towards his character and agreeing that they should never let him know about her feelings, lest he mock the young woman.

Although a part of his brain was clamoring at him that this all had to be a sick joke, he stilled himself into reasoning it.

They couldn't be lying. It had to be true.

He could expect it from Jack's youthful and playful nature, but not from North. Despite his jolly disposition, Bunny trusted that the Cossack's age and experience had given him a more serious approach to such topics.

They had gotten the truth from Baby! Information of such importance couldn't just be a joke on her part.

Those two idiots would never let him live this down and joke about how he proclaimed loud and clear his distaste for the woman.

But couldn't he change his mind?

How bad could be if it had led him to mend his ways?

There was actually a time where they had gotten along. They would spend hours sipping coffee while discussing ideas or going over the plays that they were working on and make sure that that season was even better than the previous one.

It had all gone wrong since their failed date.

He had been so absorbed with his work that he had completely forgotten that they were supposed to have dinner together.

He had burn the midnight oil, feverishly working through the designs and models for the Christmas premiere. He had only raised his head from the sketch book when the sunrays made it unnecessary for him to have the lights on, his phone silenced and forgotten under a pile of discarded paper.

He had acted proudly, instead of admitting his fault in the matter and properly apologizing to Tooth, excusing himself behind his work and how it was more important than a silly date.

In short, he had royally screwed everything up.

His stubbornness had made him act like a complete idiot and waste so much time arguing with Toothiana, instead of truly getting to know the amazing woman that kept this whole theater troupe afloat during rough times.

Truly, no praise was too large for her.

Tooth took a struggling theater and worked hard to make it what it was now. They were busier than ever, because of her. The seats were always full and the critics were ever more favoring towards them with each new performance. She wouldn't have been able to do half of all of these, had she not been so clever and determined.

She could be stern and demanding (not that her job required any less), but he knew that there was kindness and true concern behind them.

She was a beautiful woman both inside and out.

And she was in love with him.

A pang of guilty struck him. His attitude had forced her to hide her feelings and silently bear the heartache that his callousness incited.

"Bunnymund!"

He was pulled from his musings by an irritated voice. Aster whipped around and almost falls on his butt when finding the woman that was occupying his thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me or are you being an ass on purpose?" Toothiana's purple eyes were glaring at him, and due to the circumstances, he felt them pierce him through with more ferocity.

He took a few seconds to study her, truly affected by the discovery of the extents of her feelings.

Her eyebrows rose, knitted furiously. Lips pursed as she looked at him expectantly and a quick flush was flushing her cheeks.

How could he not have noticed it?

She _was_ in love with him.

The way she shuffled uncomfortably and her grimace were dead giveaways.

Her impatience to end their conversation and get away from his presence…it was probably torturing to be around him.

"I-I'm sorry. I was distracted." He cleared his throat. "What did you need?"

"North told me he needs your help." She informed him. "He said you had some experience with set –building."

He nodded, but barely registered the message. He was rather absorbed with observing her and mentally slamming his head against an imaginary desk for being such a numbskull.

"Sure. I'll go right away."

She tilted her head, finding it strange that there was no scathing come back from him about how she was too bossy or something like that. 'Did he hit his head or something?' was all she was wondering.

"Although I think you'll be of no help to anyone. You're a bit slow this morning"

"I'm sorry. I should be paying more attention" He shook his head and even directed the smallest of warm grins towards her. "It won't happen again. Promise."

Now she looked at him as if he had popped a second head. "Right…That's not how it goes. Is it? I say something mean to you and you say something mean to me, and we go on until you can't think of anything original to say. Those are the rules."

He chuckled quietly and leaned a bit forward. "Well, perhaps, I'm done playing games."

Mouth gaping slightly, she stared at him before recovering her poise. "Well…um… you better get to it then. North doesn't have all day."

Bunnymund nodded and made his way down the hallway before glancing at her. "Err- Toothiana?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He replied with a hint of a smile.

"For what exactly?"

"Uh…y'know...making the effort and always being so helpful."

"If it had been any effort, I wouldn't have bothered.", she said before briskly shuffling away.

Bunnymund had no time to dawdle around, leaving to go see North about whatever the heck he wanted him for.

But even throughout the day, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering o their last interaction, her words somehow leaving a lasting warm feeling in his heart.

If he had been the man he was before, he would have spent the rest of the day in a sour mood and trying to device hurtful insults for the next time they saw each other. But now…armed with the knowledge of her true feelings, he could see Tooth was simply trying to keep him at bay.

She thought he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings and make cruel jokes at her expense.

She was simply trying to protect her heart.

But she wouldn't have the need for it anymore.

He would give her what she wanted, and what he too (after considerable pondering when sleep didn't come to him that night) had always wanted as well.

* * *

Toothiana rested her frame against the door, her ears practically unable to hear anything but the blood that rushed through them.

She couldn't believe it.

Was E. Aster Bunnymund truly in love with her?

When Toothiana heard first her sister's voice near her office, she had almost leaped out of her seat to go apologize for the argument they'd had this morning. The woman had let her temper and her disdain for Bunnymund get the best of her and the two sisters had ended up quarreling and not talking for the entire trip to the theater.

Baby was probably right. She was letting him get under her skin too much and the stress of the new play had only added to her mood.

But her hand froze when she heard them talking about her.

"_So Bunny's still in love with my sister?"_

She had gasped, quickly covering her mouth before the noise alerted the two women on the other side. Careful to not disturb the door, she leaned in closer to better hear.

They weren't even going to tell her about it?

Was this truly what her sister thought of her? Unable to love? That was not true! Despite Emily and Baby's complains about how no one was up to her impossible standards, she just didn't feel like throwing herself to the first guy she saw. What was wrong with being a little more selective?

Had Toothiana really been so cruel to warrant such reproach? That question stuck with her after it was safe to come out of her hiding place and stumble in a daze through the hallways until reaching the seats at the back of the theatre as the rest of the troupe was busy setting everything up.

Maybe she had been harsh towards Bunny. Perhaps a tad too cold.

Her mind harkened back to their last interaction. How dumbstruck he seemed at the sight of her. How his green eyes had been fixed on her, how he had granted such a warm smile her way, and thanked her.

It made sense.

At least…there was no reason why they couldn't be civil to each other.

Suddenly, her heart leapt up in her chest when she spotted Aster as he pushed the hanger with some of the troupe's costumes.

Since when had just the sight of him had this effect on her? Probably when finding out that he was deeply in love with her.

Toothiana ducked away into a more secluded corner so he wouldn't notice her and observed him.

He was giving directions on how to carefully handle the clothes and threatening one of the Williams siblings that if he found one more stain on his shirt he would make him eat it.

His comment elicited a small chuckle from her.

He was always so hard at work and demanded the same of everyone else. She liked that because that made him reliable and trustworthy.

But she also knew he was capable of being kind. She had seen it after all, when their newest member Sasha was so nervous at her first performance that she was refusing to go on stage. He had sat with her and calmed her down. Sasha had given one of her greatest performances that night.

Toothiana still remembered his voice when she had accidentally eavesdropped when she had headed to get Sasha. His deep and accented voice had managed to stop the girl from going into a full-blown panic attack and Toothiana had to admit that it was truly mesmerizing.

It didn't hurt that he was handsome too.

Toothiana retreated to the safety of her office and opened up the windows. The noise from the streets might give her a headache but right now she dearly needed the fresh air.

Sitting back in her comfy desk chair, she let her brain mull over the recent information she had _accidentally_ eavesdropped on.

He drove her absolutely up the wall.

He knew him to be crass and rather blindsided when it came to others. But was she choosing to negate the rest of his good traits because it was easier than dealing with whatever he made her feel?

She wasn't stupid enough to negate that he truly was a good person, someone that faced the world head on and didn't back down when things got tough.

A smile spread across her face.

Yes, she would give him a chance.

Toothiana knew that he deserved it.

Better than reportedly.

* * *

Jack had been battling the guilt he felt rise and ebb like a tide throughout the next three weeks.

Although things were never completely quiet and peaceful at the theatre while preparing for opening night, now the whole atmosphere had shifted when the two confronting forces were no longer trying to have a go at each other.

The way they danced around the other, and stole glances when the other wasn't looking…like awkward teenagers.

Despite his mischievous nature, Jack had never been down for actually hurting anyone. It tends to spoil the fun if one of the parties ends up heartbroken because of your actions. It made the queasy sensation at the pit of his stomach increase tenfold when his imagination run wild of how screwed they all were if Tooth and Bunny find out. Not just from a professional stand point, but also because these two headstrong and stubborn idiots were dear friends to him.

After being a dirt-poor recently-graduated theater student, Bunny had entered into his life and shook him from his depressive stupor he had slowly sink himself in for not being able to get a single part for months and for his life being a mess.

Bunny had found him after Jack had been evicted from the crappy apartment he lived in. Turns out they were neighbors who never actually got to meet until now.

The young man had no one he knew in the city and was about to break down when Bunny had asked him if he was alright.

After not receiving an ounce of decent human contact since he arrived to the big city Jack had ended up crying, startling the poor aussie out of his skin.

He had found himself in Bunny's apartment, a bowl of hot soup and a blanket wrapped around him to chase off the cold that he had forced himself to get used to since his apartment had no heating.

Bunnymund had offered him to crash on his couch for the night so Jack could pull himself together and decide on a plan of action.

Although such actions would have set him on edge against anyone, Bunny's nonchalant attitude dissuaded his fears.

That and the fact he warned Jack that if he tried anything shady, he slept with a bat next to his bed. 'So don't even try to shank me in my sleep'

Jack hadn't known what to answer.

So he laughed.

He laughed louder and harder than he had ever had after reaching this horrible city and separated himself from his hometown and cozy family.

After that, he ended up becoming roommates with Bunny. It had signalized a new breakthrough for him and his life was literally changed when the man stormed into their home with big news.

"Get up, show pony." He smiled as he shook the boy awake. "We're gonna be late"

Jack (who at the time was still half asleep for working double shifts at a rundown diner) was less than enthusiastic from being woken from his much needed rest.

"I got you an audition"

His poor brain was still not catching up, until Bunnymund huffed that if he didn't put his ass in gear he would shove him down a sack and drag him there.

Bunnymund had set him up for a small part in a modern retold of "A Christmas Carol" at the small theater he would work at in the future.

Toothiana had come around a year later as the new manager, and had become instant friends.

And the rest was history.

So it was understandable that he was rather reluctant at the idea of playing matchmaker with Bunny and Tooth.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend Emily looked like the cat that got the cream. If she felt any remorse for making their friends believe they liked each other, she did not let in on it.

Her satisfied smile only grew further at seeing how Bunny and Tooth were behaving and was far more relaxed than him in the whole affair.

Currently, they were both sitting with Tooth's little sister at a coffee shop, enjoying what remained of their Sunday.

"I still think this was a bad idea."

Both women roll their eyes, not even pausing mid-sip on their beverages.

"We know. You've made it quite clear", Baby quipped with a light chuckle.

"I think my plan was a great idea." Emily shrugged, enjoying her green tea with lemon. "We got our friends to stop acting like children and we made a more secure and safe work environment"

"If we still have our jobs after all of this is done", Jack added.

"Chill out, Lady Macbeth" The young woman sighed. "Do you really think I would lead my friend into this if I thought Bunnymund was a horrible match for her?"

"I just don't think we should be meddling with something like that."

"Jack, listen, I know my sister.", interjected Baby. "She has always had to be the mature one after our parents' death. She re-structured her life around me so I would want for nothing and so I wouldn't feel alone."

The other two had gone silent while hearing the young woman spoke those words so solemnly.

"Do you think I would consider joining something like this if I didn't have my sister's best interest at heart? She has put her life on hold for too long and might have forgotten that she has a right to feel loved and cherished by a partner too."

"And how did you two realize it and I didn't?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, reluctant to believe that it was that obvious.

"Because we are not blind, you dolt." His girlfriend chuckled. "Bunnymund's passionate about his work and he throws himself into making it work. He can be really kind and sweet when you get past the Oscar the grouch attitude, because, let's be honest…he has too much responsibility on his shoulders to be messing around. He's down to help anyone who truly needs it and values a direct and honest approach."

"Yes. So?"

"Where else have you seen those same traits?" Baby chipped in.

It took him only a fraction of a second to come up with the answer.

They were right.

It could only be Tooth.

* * *

_**If Jack only knew that their little ruse would ony hold up for a month and a half…**_

* * *

"So you're not in love with me?"

"Wha-no!" She said defensively, embarrassment taking over as she felt everyone's eyes on them. "No more than…than a good book or a cup of coffee."

Lame answer. But maybe she would have come up with something wittier and more dignified if they weren't standing in front of the whole troupe as they watched their predicament.

But in all honestly, her heart was beating faster at the thought that she might have fed the fire of her affections in vain since Bunny didn't actually requited her feelings. It had taken a long time of pondering and deliberation…but she _did_ feel something for him. It had just been easier to act as it wasn't there.

"Then North, Jamie and that show pony got some explaining to do, because they swore you did", he glared towards the aforementioned men.

Jack shrunk into himself and looked like he was wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Don't you love me?"

"O-of course not!" Now it was Bunny's turn to deeply blush and splutter. "No more than chocolate or drawing"

Emily grinned to contain her laughter that threatened to escape her at those two idiots were actually enumerating things that they loved. That very same smile died the moment Tooth's eyes landed on her and Baby. If looks could kill, the two of them would probably be a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Then Emily and Baby need to get their eyes checked, because they swore you did."

"They swore you were sick in love with me!"

"They swore you were almost dying!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. Okay, when they put it that way…maybe they had exaggerated a little bit on their speech.

Bunny crossed his arms over his chest and directed his attention back to Toothiana. "So you don't love me?"

"Nope" Toothiana waited, hoping to catch any sign of disappointment that crossed Aster's face. A slight crease of his brows, a flinch…anything. But there was none, which made her heart falter a little. She had truly believed that he at least was interested in her.

"Oh, c'mon Tooth." Emily interjected. "If not love, I'm sure you at least have some feelings for dear Bunnymund over here."

"And I know he loves her". Jack suddenly sprung into action, leaping forward and snatching Bunny's sketch book he zealously had under his arm and was quite touchy about anyone else seeing. Jack had tried to take a peek over the aussie's shoulder before, only catching flashing glimpses of its content. "He has his sketch book full of drawings of you."

Aster's face transformed into a blushing mess as the memory of him filling the pages with sketches and drawings of her assaulted him.

Bunny lurched forward to try to recover the book, managing to catch Jack by the hood of his hoodie and yank him back. But before Bunny could stop him, he had already shoved the sketch book into Tooth's hands – open on the page he wanted her to see.

Toothiana side stepped out of reach with a smirk when the aussie tried to swat it out of her hands, jumping up and down in victory.

Baby chuckled as she stepped forward with her phone in her hand. "And I know she loves him. Here are her text messages to me that prove it"

Tooth paled and at that moment she really wished she had stayed an only child. _The little traitor!_

The woman leaped forward but was unable to stop her sister from handing Bunny the phone. He held the device up to stop her from retrieving it, a smile mocking her victory.

They stared each other down for a few seconds, before pouring into the sketchbook and phone respectively.

Toothiana's mouth was agape. Bunnymund's drawings were not something that he usually shared but the whole troupe knew that he only draw things he truly liked and considered important. The sketches and drawings that Toothiana saw reflected all the love, admiration and thought he had placed upon her person – the attention to detail showing on how Bunny's eyes saw her: beautiful with a decisive fiery look and a wide smile that displayed warmth.

Aster scanned through the texts. His breath hitching at a certain section of the conversation.

_Tooth: Ok…u might be right about something._

_Baby: I'm right about many things. I'm brilliant like that. You gotta be more specific_

_Tooth: *eyeroll emoji*Remember when last year on Christmas break when you told me that I actually liked Bunnymund?_

_Baby: Oh GOD_

_Tooth: Ok, you might not have been THAT far off_

_Baby: I **KNEW** IT!_

He turned around at the same time as Toothiana, both staying like that until he gave away his feelings when a smile formed on his lips. "Guess we played ourselves the whole time"

He now stood in front of her, heart almost feeling like would burst out of his chest.

"Fine, I'll take you." He quipped with amused sarcasm. "But I only do it out of pity, because you're clearly dying without me."

Tooth's eyebrow rose almost instinctively into a silent 'excuse you?', but was having a hard time trying to hold back her own smile. "And I'll guess I can learn to like you a little…despite the fact that you can be a pain sometimes."

"Oh, sheila. You do more than like me according to this little thing here", he wiggled the phone in his hand without breaking eye contact. "I mean, can't blame you. I'm quite the catch."

"Now you're just twisting my words"

"I'm very delicious"

Tooth's face turned beet red. "I might have been drunk when I wrote that part"

"I _have_ _the booty_"

"Aster!"

"What?" he teased.

"Shut up." Toothiana grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down, crushing their lips together.

Aster's eyes widened at first due to the shock, but almost immediately started to kiss her back.

That alone elicited an excited roar and cheer within the troupe that had been watching from the sidelines – happy to not be within the firing range in case things went sideways, but not willing to miss a single moment of this.

"You think they might not notice if we skiddadle before they remember we're responsible for all this mess?" Jack whispered into Emily's ear.

The three masterminds of this plan already had turned back and were trying to leave as discreetly as possible, before Bunny – in which almost seemed like a superhuman feat of acute hearing prowess – stopped them. "Don't think for a second that you three are off the hook just yet"

"Aw c'mon, it's not like it ended badly, right?" Baby interjected.

"No, but we're not down for you manipulating us" Toothiana added. "Aster and I are leaving to talk more over dinner. And since you three like to mess around so much, you're staying to clean up after until the shows for this play are done"

"But that is not until three weeks!"

"Will give you enough time to think twice before playing matchmaker."

With a quick smirk the newly-minted couple sauntered off, the rest of the troupe following their example and leaving the three friends to their own devices.

Emily sighed, knowing that the theatre would take hours to clean.

"Alas, my fellow cupid, we must undergo toil to pay for our gentle transgressions." She said while offering her arm to Baby. "Will you join me on this task?"

"My lady, I am for you, though it cost me ten nights' watchings." She declared while linking her arm, a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she watched Jack about to burst and break something.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?"

* * *

And as the hours rolled in and the trio set themselves to work – begrudging but light-heartedly so –, an unlikely pair were wining and dining the night away as they focused on making up for the time their differences and pride had kept them apart.

This, however, did not mean their merry war was over. Not by a long shot.

They were too strong and too passionate to woo the conventional peaceful way. Apparently, that is why their friends had decided to play match makers.

"Shouldn't we be more mad about it?" asked Toothiana over her almost empty glass of wine.

"Well…although I'm not down with those three messing with us…is it too bad if it brought us here? I would like to believe that there was something already there from the beginning and we were just too stubborn to see it." He put down his glass and looked at her with full intent, letting her know that now _he_ was the only speaking here. Not their friends, or their colleagues who joked around about their sexual tension. Right now it was only the two of them. "And I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes. Would you?"

Toothiana smiled warmly, gently making her glass clink with his.

"You know what they say" She looked up to him, with the same intensity to prove him that she was just as in as he was. "Loving goes by haps: Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps"

THE END.

* * *

I'm really proud of how it turned out. Please don't forget to R&R. It would really help me!


End file.
